Toshizo Hijikata
One of the main characters of Bakumatsu Rock. He is the director of the top idol group of the government. Along with Soji they are called the W star of the Shinsengumi. He is one of the 5 people who has got a Peace Soul, although he got his Peace Soul from Kondo. Personality He is always really calm and doesn't show a lot of emotions, but in his heart he has a lot of passion. Overview Hijikata and Kondo are pretty worried about Soji because he isn't his usual self. They hear Soji went to Ii, but they didn't hear anything about that themselves so they decide to go to Soji's location. When they arrived they saw Soji lying on the ground, but when they tried to help Soji, he told them he was just practicing with Ii. Soji was already under the control of Ii's magic. Soji started singing, but it wasn't like his usual songs. Kondo and Hijikata tried to stop him, but Soji used magic which caused them to pass out. Later on they manage to escape from Ii, but Hijikate stays behind to make way for Kondo. He beats the guards and goes to the place where Soji and Kondo are, but Kondo was on the verge of dying. Kondo's Peace Soul got out of his body and was transfared to Hijikata. The next day rumors are going around saying that Hijikata, Soji, Ryoma, Katsura and Shinsaku killed Kondo. Hijikata and Soji go the Ryoma's place. There they tell they want to find a way to release their men from Ii's pacification and defeat him, so Ryoma suggests that Hijikata and Soji should also rock together with them. Although they refuse. Later they also appear at Shoin's concert and sing together with the band to release Shoin's soul whose being forced to sing Heaven's Song. After the concert Hijikata and Soji decide to join Ryoma, Katsura and Shinsaku's band. ~Later on the anime~ Ultra Souls hears about the Heaven's Song Festival and the plan behind it to control the whole nation who hears the song and they would use the speakers to make everbody hear it. Kaishuu gives them the order to stop the festival by interfering when they start to sing the heaven's song concert and play rock instead. Although Shinsaku and Ryoma aren't with them anymore (see Episode 11) they want to continue the plan since this may be their last chance. At the concert Ultra Souls was being overwhelmed by the heaven's song. They also introduced a new government group called: 'The Shinsaku & Kiheitai'. Shinsaku was the leader of the group and was under the control of Ii. At that moment Ryoma arrived. He apologized to Shinsaku and even though Shinsaku pointed a gun towards him Ryoma didn't back down and got the old Shinsaku back with the power of his Peace Soul. They started playing all together again and got the people who were under the control of Ii's magic back. Although Ii tried to get in their way with his magic, Yoshinobu stopped him with even greater magic. The castle turns into a big speaker and Yoshinobu makes his official appearance as the 15th shogun of the Tokugawa Shogunate. He was first seen as a boy who helped out Ultra Souls from time to time. When Katsura asked why he helped them he answered: "I was unable to do anything I wanted and was bored. I wanted to see the Ultra Soul which is said to have the power to change the world. I wanted to see if it could change my monotonous and borind days." After Ryoma saw that Yoshinobu was crying he knew he had to help him. Thanks to Katsura they managed to get into the castle, although they had to leave him behind. In the castle Soji, Hijikata and Shinsaku were also left behind to make an opening for Ryoma. At the end Ryouma saves Yoshinobu and everybody was still alive and a new era of rock started. History His parents were killed and he kept killing people to avenge his parents, but Kondo came and stopped him. Game In the game Bakumatsu Rock: Ultra Soul he is known simply as "Makoto Kamen," and is a masked figure. This figure is the emissary of rock, fighting for and supporting all of those who have lost their way and lost sight of their true self. Nobody knows the true identity of this vigilante. Trivia *He dislikes green peppers and carrots. *His favorite food is meat. Category:Characters